Wake Me Up Before you Go Go
by ChellMix
Summary: My version of season 5. Includes Emma, Manny, Craig, Sean, and many others! Please read and review :!


Sean comes back to Degrassi. Meanwhile, Craig's love life is an emotional rollercoaster. I was going to post this earlier, but I kept putting it off! It is a little something I wrote before Season 5.

**First Day of School at Degrassi**

(intercom) Ms. Hatzilakos- Welcome back students! We hope you had an excellent sumer! And students, please don't use the water fountain on the third floor. It is broken. Thank you, that will be all.

**Mr. Simpson/ Period 3 12th grade Media Immersions class**

Ashley- Craig, I need to talk to you after school today in the Zen Garden.

Craig- Ok.

**Lunchtime **

Lunchlady- Hello ladies, what would you like?

Emma- A salad please.( Lunchlady hands over salad.) Thanks.

(Emma walks over to the table where Manny is sitting. Emma sits down.)

So, I was thinking, the Animal Rights Club could get members form the junior high. It might...Manny!Earth to Manny! (Manny is staring right past Emma. Emma turns around. There she sees Sean Cameron sitting at a table with the wrestling team. Emma turns to Manny.)

Oh my God! What's he doing back here?

Manny- I don't know, I guess he came back Wasaga Beach.

Emma- No, really?

**5th period Media Immersions class**

Emma and Manny are walking to media immersions when they see Sean and the wrestling team in the classroom. One of the boys on the wrestling team sees them and catcalls.

Sean- Shut up Bob!

Mr. Simpson- Well, let's start class.

**End of the Day**

Ashley is sitting in the Zen Garden. Craig opens the door of the Zen Garden.

Ashley- upset Listen, Craig. When you ran away, it really scared me. _REALLY_. Craig, I can't take this anymore. Always coming with me everywhere, are you ok? Are you on your meds? It's got to stop! It's driving me insane Craig! We're just gonna have to break up!

Craig- angered Fine then! I don't need this! I have friends, my music, Joey, and Angela. Watch me go, without you. (Craig slams the door.)

**Outside of Degrassi**

(Emma, Manny, and Toby are walking home.)

"Hey you guys, wait up!"

Emma, Manny, and Toby all turn around. It was Sean!

Sean- I've been looking all over for you Emma! We haven't had a chance to talk yet.

Emma- No, we haven't yet. Why don't we stop at the Dot. Not a date, just to, you know, _talk._

Sean- Ok. You two coming.(He points to Manny and Toby.)

Manny- Um, you know what? I have to go and, take my dog for a walk.

Emma- sarcastically You have a dog.

Manny- Yeah! We just got him yesterday! You can come over later and see him.

Emma-sarcastically Ok.

Manny- And Toby's going to come with me.

Toby-excitedly I am!

Manny- Yeah. Come on, let's go.

(Emma and Sean turn the other way and head for the Dot.)

Emma- So... Sean, how have you been?

Sean- We'll I've been better, but I decided that it was time for me to come back to Degrassi.

(They reached the Dot now. They walk in and sit down.)

Jay Hogart comes to their table.

Jay- Hello. Welcome to the Dot. What will you two be having today?

Sean- Hey buddy! I didn't see you at school today! What did you do? Quit!

(Sean is laughing)

(Emma is shaking her head.)

Jay- Well, little Miss Nelson can tell you all of that. Meanwhile, what would you like.

Sean- Diet soda. Emma, how about you?

Emma- A restraining order.

Jay- From me or him!

Emma- Who do you think! (mad look on her face)

Jay- I'll get her a water. We give everyone water.

Emma-aggrivated Gee...I thought you gave everyone a social disease!

Sean- What's going on? Jay, what's Emma talking about?

Jay- Oh... she'll tell you. Meanwhile, I'll get your drinks.

(Jay leaves the table and goes into the kitchen.)

Sean- laughing Is this some kind of joke you're playing on me?

Emma- Sean, this isn't a joke. When you went to Wasaga Beach, a few months after you left, the school was rehearsing a play. I was backstage and Jay hit on me. Then, a few days later, he drove me home and invited me to the ravine. I left the first time, but then I came back and me and Jay went in his van and Alex got sick and Jay was cheating on Alex with Amy and me and then I got a sore throat which turned into Gonorrhea.

Sean- I think we need a new waiter.

(Jay comes out.)

Jay- I'll come quicker next time. Sorry.

Sean- Emma told me everything!

Jay- So! Why would you care! You went to Wasaga to cry to your mommy and daddy!

Sean- Don't you talk to me! (Sean shoves Jay. The diet pop and water spill, the glasses shattered, and the tray dropped. Emma grabs Sean.)

Sean- Let's go.

Emma- Right behind you.

(Emma and Sean walk out the door.)

Sean- How could he do this!

Emma- He didn't do this all by himself.

Sean-I know, I save your life and you serial cheat with my best friend. _Goodbye!_

(Sean walks away.)

**The next day in the hallway at Degrassi**

Manny- Sooooo... What happened yesterday? Are you guys going out?

Emma- He's mad at me, he found out what happened with me and Jay. He's pretty pissed.

Manny- Well there's always another day. Just explain that you were off while you hooked up. I can see the sparks between you.

Emma- There's no sparks anymore.

**This is my first fan fic, so I hope you guys like it! Thanks to Andrea and Sara for editing this! **

**In the next update:**

**Craig and Sean will have a chat about Sean's love life**

**Ellie will come**

**Wrestling boys will be of some help(maybe)!**


End file.
